Angels in the kitchen
by chibi-excel
Summary: Castiel is an angel of the lord that is used to wars, but everything is at peace and so angels now help humans. A task Castiel is not so great at. Enter a three year old praying for an angel to help his brother take care of him and set their lives back in order after their parents death, putting Castiel into the foreign role of caretaker. Child!Sam, Destiel AU. Possible M later
1. Chapter 1

Angels in the kitchen

_Chapter One: The wish of a little boy_

* * *

"Angels will always watch over you, Dean." A beautiful blonde woman tells her baby boy in the privacy of their home. It is not as private as they would believe, however, the blue eyed angel looking down at them muses.

It's a phrase parents tell their children to ease the mind of their child or themselves. What they don't know is that it's more or less true. In heaven angels are categorized as cherubs, warrior angels, and archangels. Now that hell has been sealed, for centuries with no problems, angels have decided to help people with their problems. Cherubs obviously stick to being cupids, helping people with their love lives as they always have. Archangels have went from being the messengers of god's work, to the delivery men of god's help. They arrange which angels help which humans, occasionally going down for very important activities, such as meeting to keep peace with other gods.

Last, but not least, is warrior angels. They have spent their lives devoted to god and his orders, fighting and killing without mercy or a second thought. Now, however, they are stuck taking care of human's pleas. They watch them, help them, but all within reason for their father does not want to interrupt in human's free will. Most warrior angels have adapted quite well to this new job, helping people wonderfully.

Castiel, however, is not most angels. He was excellent in the battlefield, a true warrior who followed his father's rules exactly. Now that he is in charge of people's happiness, however, he is slipping. Because of this Gabriel, the archangel he is under, does not give him many wishes to help with. In fact, he has made it a point to give Castiel the 'bad' people, because he knows it will go wrong. He loves Gabriel, and he knows Gabriel does it for his own benefit. Those wishes are regarded as optional so whether done correctly or not it doesn't matter to anyone.

It never ceases to amaze Castiel just how fast human's lives go by. In what seems like the blink of an eye, the baby he glanced upon has turned twenty-one, the golden haired woman and her husband have passed away in a car crash, leaving the once happy baby in charge of a new baby. In fact, his three year old brother, Sam as he heard in passing, has just made a wish.

"Pretty angels in the sky," The small voice calls, catching Castiel's attention, "Please help my big brother. He is so scared and overwhelmed." Sam explains in his prayer, earning Castiel's respect. This child is smart. Insanely smart for a three year old. "Please find a way to help him." As Castiel watches the little boy pray over his little bed, his tiny hands laced together and his eyes tightly shut, a hand comes and lands on the angel's shoulder.

"Cassie!" Gabriel calls, grinning at him, "It looks to me like you just found your next job."

Castiel's eyes widen and he looks over at Gabriel, "I could not do that. They are good people, Gabriel, I cannot-!"

Gabriel smiles, holding both of Castiel's shoulders firmly, "You will do this. Not only will you do this, you will do this well."

Castiel frowns, "I am not sure, the only way to help in this instance would be to be some form of caretaker. That is not an angel's job."

Gabriel laughs, "That is exactly our job now. We have nothing to fight anymore, Castiel, you are simply an angel here to guide and help the humans. It is our father's wish."

Castiel reluctantly nods, "I understand. I shall go to their home and…take care of them."

A mischievous glint in Gabriel's eyes tells Castiel he is going to regret this, but at the moment he is too nervous to wonder what his brother has planned. "Now, calm down and get down there." Gabriel says, grabbing his younger brother and pushing him into the portal to earth.

It takes a moment for Castiel to catch his bearings, his large black wings stretching out and flexing as he swoops down and lands in the child's room. "Hello, Sam." Castiel says and the child gasps.

"An angel!" Sam exclaims, running up to him, his wide brown eyes staring at Castiel in awe. "Can…can I touch your wings?"

Castiel stares at the child curiously, "…You…may." He answers before the boy rushes over in a blur and begins running his tiny fingers through the coal black wings spread out in his room.

"They're so soft!" Sam says, smiling at Castiel, "I've never felt anything so soft!"

"Angel wings need to be soft, for god gave us human flesh which makes us sensitive to normal feathers." Castiel explains as the small child buries his face in the feathers, making the angel flush. Wings are a sensitive thing that only get touched in the most intimate times, a child playing with them is strange when they are not your own.

"What's your name, mister angel?" Sam asks, smiling up at him from the feathers his face is in.

"Castiel." He answers, placing a hand on the small boy's head. "Where is your brother?" Castiel asks and Sam frowns.

"Do…you need to see him?"

"I am here to help him, I believe meeting him is imperative to that wish."

The little boy pulls away from Castiel's wings and looks up at him sadly, "Can you wait until tomorrow? You can sleep in here," Sam smiles, pointing to his bed, "With me!"

Castiel stares at the small bed with turtles who seemingly perform martial arts on it, "I cannot fit on this." He says and looks down at Sam, "And human rules dictate that a strange man in a little child's room is cause for panic."

Sam frowns, "But you're an angel. You have wings."

"Where is your brother?" Castiel asks and Sam crosses his arms, pouting.

"The living room." Sam grumbles, "He'll be in here soon to tuck me in."

"SAM!" A tall brunette whom Castiel recognized to be the twenty-one year old Dean, screams. He pulls out a pocket knife and charges at the angel, ramming the knife into his chest.

Castiel looks at him confused for a moment, unsure of how a human can actually stab an angel with no problem. He stares into the frightened green eyes looking down at him and wraps a hand around the one Dean is holding the knife with to move it from his chest, "Hello, Dean."

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asks in masked horror, reaching out to pull Sam behind himself.

"My name is Castiel," He begins, "I am an angel of the lord."

"Bullshit. Why would an angel be in our house now? If anything you should have made yourself useful months ago." Dean hisses and Castiel frowns.

"We cannot interfere with what should happen." He explains, "We can only help with the aftermath."

Sam smiles up at Dean, "I called him, Dean."

"WHY?" Dean yells, making Sam back away.

"I…I want you happy." Sam explains, "You're not happy."

Castiel nods, "It is true, he is not." He agrees, earning him a harsh look from Dean.

"What the hell do you know, angel freak?" Dean hisses, "Why do you need to be here anyways? Send me a hot nanny and everything will be fine."

Castiel raises a brow, "How…would a woman who has a temperature help make you happy?" He asks, genuinely confused at the way humans minds work.

"Are you serious?" Dean asks, looking to Sam, "Is he serious?"

Sam smiles at Castiel, "I like him."

Dean rolls his eyes, "You would." Groaning, he walks over to Castiel and goes behind him before taking a hold of his wings and yanking.

Castiel shudders and lets out a strangled sound he's not familiar with, but it effectively makes Dean jump back, so apparently it worked. "P-please do not touch those like that." He mumbles, catching his breath.

"Don't be mean to Castiel's wings!" Sam whines, running over to Castiel and trying to reach where Dean touched, thankfully unable to.

"Please do not teach there, Sam." Castiel says and Sam stops, settling for wrapping a lower feather around in his little hand.

"Sorry."

"It is alright."

Dean looks torn between yanking Sam's hand away from Castiel's wings and never approaching them again before he settles on simply crossing his arms, "What the hell was that?"

"Angel's wings are sensitive." Castiel explains, "They are an intimate part of an angel that only family are allowed to touch in this way," He says, motioning to Sam's light touches, "Admittedly most angels do not react much to the contact, but I do not get touched on the wings ever."

Dean stares at him, "So it's your sweet spot."

Castiel raises a brow, "…They are my wings."

"Whatever, can't you, I don't know, put them away?" Dean asks and Castiel nods.

"If that is what you want." He says, retracting his wings into his back, making Sam frown.

"They're gone…" Sam mumbles.

"I will take them out at a later time." Castiel assures him.

"Like hell you will." Dean huffs, "You won't be here 'at a later time'."

Sam looks up at Dean with wide sad eyes, "But Dean…I want Castiel to stay." He pouts and Dean groans, looking away.

"Fine. _Fine._ He can stay a week." Dean grumbles.

"I must stay for as long as necessary." Castiel says, "No matter when you wish for me to leave."

Dean looks at him annoyed, "I can let Sam get away with stuff, because he is adorable. You, however, are far less adorable, so stop fucking talking."

Castiel furrows his brows, "I am a warrior of god. I am in no way adorable."

Sam smiles up at Castiel, "Castiel is adorable." He says before looking to Dean, "Right?"

Dean twitches a little, "He's some weird-ass twenty year old angel. None of that is adorable."

"I am far older than twenty." Castiel says, "My appearance has been that of a twenty year old for centuries."

"Dean likes twenty year old brunettes!" Sam points out and Castiel looks to Dean.

"Really? That will be helpful."

"Not. This. One." Dean grumbles, "So is the angel staying in our house?"

"I am." Castiel answers, "If that is alright."

"I don't fucking care anymore. Go sleep on the couch." Dean groans before Sam makes a noise of protest and grabs onto Castiel's sleeve.

"Castiel will sleep here!" Sam insists, "I'm gonna have a sleepover with the angel!"

Castiel looks down at him curiously, "I still do not believe I will fit on your bed."

"Fort! We can build a fort!" Sam suggests, now bouncing on his heels. "Blankets and pillows, Dean! Please!"

Dean raises a brow and looks between Sam and a highly confused Castiel, "I don't like this…but if we keep this guy I am not letting him out of my sight, so make room for me in that fort, too." He says decidedly, making Sam cheer.

"Blankets! Pillows!" Sam exclaims, dragging Castiel out of the room and through a hallway to a large closet, "Grab all of them!"

"There is a lot, are you sure we need them all?" Castiel asks, unsure of what all of these things can do to make a fort.

"Yeah! Yeah! Come one!" Sam giggles, grabbing a bunch of them and running to his room.

"This will take too much time if I use the human way of transportation…" Castiel mumbles before he begins zapping armloads of blankets and pillows into Sam's room.

"Whoa! Dean! Look!" Sam gasps and Dean slouches on the bed as his little brother and a strange angel set up a pillow and blanket fort in the bedroom. When they are done, Castiel stares at the large fort in confusion.

"How is this a fort? Any enemy could easily penetrate it." Castiel observes and Sam smiles.

"It's not for fights, it's for fun! Come inside, come inside!" He says, ushering him into the fort where they are quickly met with Dean who pointedly sits between them.

"This is very well made." Castiel admits, looking around the large fort, "You would have been a worthy ally in a battle."

"Cool!" Sam laughs before looking at Dean, "Turn off the lights!"

"Yeah, yeah, you want me to turn on your stars as well?" Dean asks, crawling out of the fort.

"Yeah! Stars!"

Castiel grows more confused, "Stars do not form in the house…you are making no sense." He mumbles before the room grows dark, save for small spots of lights viewable through the blanket. "Those are not stars."

Sam pouts, "They are my stars!"

"Stars are made of helium and hydrogen, two very hot gases. Not light from a light bulb." Castiel points out and Sam huffs.

"They are _my_ stars!"

"They are not stars."

Sam grabs a pillow and hits Castiel in the face, "Yes they are!"

"Just agree with him." Dean groans.

"But…they are not…" Castiel mumbles as he tries to smooth out his hair, before he remembers something. As a child, Gabriel allowed Castiel to believe the stars were made of candy and flowers to make him happy. Castiel has not dealt with children before, so perhaps allowing them illusions is the way to go. "…They are not just your stars." He begins, gaining the brothers attentions, "They are Dean's as well, correct?"

Sam smiles, "Yeah!"

The three of them stay in their weak fort, where Dean reads to Sam and Castiel, both equally enthralled. Castiel has read the history, and present state, of earth but he has never heard stories of talking toys going on adventures with their human caretaker. He has only been on earth for a few hours, but he already likes it more than he expected. Humans are strange in many ways, but they are admittedly warm and kind people.

"Castiel lie down next to me!" Sam says excitedly and Castiel obeys, lying down beside him. "Can you take out your wings?" He asks, looking to Castiel with those brown eyes even he is finding a hard time saying no to. "I made sure it was big enough for them!"

Castiel nods and flexes his wings, allowing them to come out and brush over Sam's face. The two of them soon fall asleep like that, Dean still reading.

Looking at the scene before him, Dean twitches, "My god, heaven sent me a baby in a trench coat." He grumbles, "Some help he's going to be."

* * *

A/N: A new story! Since the other one is only one chapter from completion. I am aware Sam's speech is a bit sophisticated for a three year old...but I'm going to use the excuse he is a really smart kid.


	2. Chapter 2

Angels in the Kitchen

_Chapter Two: Mornings on Earth_

* * *

Castiel wakes up to Sam curled up against the feathers of his wing and Dean staring him down from behind the small child. It is strange, and his wings are feeling cramped, along with the rest of him, as Dean continues to stare and Sam lets out a small snore.

"Where's your halo?" Dean asks, making Castiel frown.

"Halo?"

"The light around the top of your head."

Castiel thinks for a moment and then remembers illustrations humans have made of his brothers with strange circles of light over their head, "Halos do not exist. When archangels come down a holy light surrounds them momentarily. Warrior angels tend to make electricity go haywire, but there is now a spell to keep that from happening so we do not wreck your homes."

Dean rolls his eyes, "So if it weren't for that spell you would have destroyed my damned house upon entering?"

"Yes." Castiel notices the anger on Dean's face and frowns, "But I would not have come straight to your house were that the case. I do not seek to destroy things."

Dean stares at him for a moment, as if figuring something out, "…You say that as if you accidentally destroy things a lot."

"I do." Castiel says without missing a beat and Dean pales.

"Then why the hell are you in my house?" Dean groans, "Did I do something to piss off the angels? God? I mean I have slept around a little but I've stopped since I became Sam's guardian so-!"

"You did nothing wrong to receive me for help." Castiel assures him, "It was Gabriel's idea for my sake, I am fairly certain you were not a specific part of the plan."

"So because Sammy just happened to pray at that moment you were sent here to ruin our lives?"

"I will not ruin your lives. It happened because I glanced down at the boy as he was praying."

Dean rolls over, looking away from Castiel. "This is way too much. Yesterday angels were just a myth and now my brother and I have slept in a blanket fort with one."

"I believe pillows were used in its creation as well." The angel observes, earning an exasperated look from Dean.

"You….does heaven not teach you how to interact with humans? I mean Jesus Christ."

"Do not use that name in vain, Dean." Castiel warns, "Angels are not supposed to interact with humans. We help from heaven. Being sent down here is a first that I did not want to do."

"Why not? Exploring new places isn't your thing?"

"Disobeying father isn't my…'thing'."

"Right, father, the big G." Dean muses, "Can't go against daddy." He mumbles bitterly.

"That is correct." Castiel agrees, eying Dean curiously, "But you did the same, so I do not understand your unhappy tone."

"Are you happy?" Dean asks, looking at the still sleeping child nuzzling up closer to Castiel.

"…Happy?" Castiel frowns, "A warrior does not need to be happy, and fulfillment is reached for us when we have done our father's orders. We live for others, not for ourselves."

"That sucks for you." Dean mumbles, "Never thought I'd feel bad for an angel."

"What is there to feel bad about? I am fulfilling my purpose…a purpose which was easier to fulfil when there were demons to destroy…" Castiel muses, looking at the warm child on his wing, "Rather than helping humans."

"So all of you warrior angels are having problems, huh?" Dean asks and Castiel raises a brow.

"No. My brothers and sisters are doing excellently. I am the only one having problems with it that I have been informed of."

"Oh, well, that sucks."

Castiel stares at Dean confused. These strange phrases humans use take a moment for him to make sense of. Perhaps he should discuss with Gabriel the idea of teaching angels how humans speak. "…It…is…bothersome." He says and Dean nods, so apparently he got it right.

"Well, I'm gonna go make some breakfast." Dean sits up on his knees before backing out of the fort.

"I shall come help you." Castiel decides, going to move Sam.

"No!" Dean says quickly, "I can make food. Sammy hasn't slept this well in a while…so…stay with him."

"But I am here to make you happy." The angel looks at him confused, "How can I make you happy if I am not helping you?"

Dean sighs, leaning over Castiel and flicking him on the forehead, "Listen here, angel. Nothing is more important to me than Sammy. He is having just as many problems as I am, which keeps me from being happy. Nothing comes before him for me, or for you now. Understand?"

Castiel stares up at him, his wings twitching a little when one of Dean's fingers accidentally brush over them. Such a self-sacrificing man is truly admirable, especially in this day and age from what he has heard. It makes Castiel want to help him even more, to bring this exemplary human being the happiness he surely deserves. The happiness death has ripped away from him. "I understand. Sam shall come first…along with you." Castiel says, his eyes not leaving Dean's as he speaks. "I will make you both happy. You are a kind man, Dean, I wish for you to be happy." He sees the surprise in the man's eyes before he quickly scramble out of the forts, face red in a strangely endearing way.

"Whatever, just, don't wake him up." Dean grumbles once he's out before leaving the room.

"I'm actually awake." Sam whispers into Castiel's feathers before smiling over at him. "But I don't want to get up."

Castiel looks at him confused, "Why? Your brother is making food."

"Your wings are nice," Sam mumbles, nuzzling into them with a wistful smile, "They are warm and smell really good."

Castiel reaches out and pets Sam's hair, "Wings are a heavenly attribute, and they are pleasing to all of the senses. For both our sake, and human's sakes."

"Hmm…" Sam closes his eyes again, "Mommy smelled good, was she heavenly?"

"All humans are heavenly. They bring life and breed love." Castiel says, patting the child on the head again. Gabriel would do that when he was young, and it would always make him happy. Hopefully that is a child thing and not something specific to himself.

"You don't have to put me first." Sam mumbles before opening his eyes and looking to Castiel, "I will be happy if Dean is happy."

"The Winchester boys are quite selfless," Castiel muses, "I very much want to keep you both happy. Selflessness should be rewarded."

Sam grins at him, "Is that your way of saying you like me and Dean?" He asks, now moving from his spot on Castiel's wings.

"I like all humans."

"But you like us more!"

Castiel goes to argue that fact. He does not know them enough to have a special regard for them, he simply wishes them happiness, but to that point the idea of being special to Castiel is making Sam happy so there is no point in taking that away. "Perhaps."

Sam's face lights up and he darts out of the kitchen, calling to Dean, "Castiel likes us! Castiel likes us!"

Castiel leaves the fort and stretches his wings, flexing them and working out kinks made from the foreign feeling of someone sleeping on them, before he hides them. "I like all humans," He calls as he rounds the hall to the kitchen, "You two are no exception."

Dean rolls his eyes as he places pancakes on three plates, cutting them up on the plate he hands to Sam before walking over to Castiel and handing him a plate, "Here."

"Angels do not require food." Castiel says, eying is suspiciously. Angels can eat with no problems, but he has never had food. He has never truly _tasted_ anything. To try something so new is terrifying, in a way.

"Yeah? Well I made it, so you'll eat it." Dean commands and Castiel hesitates, "What? Are you scared? I'm a good cook, you know."

"It is not your culinary prowess I am uncertain of…" Castiel mumbles.

"Oh my god, are you scared of trying food?" Dean asks, making Castiel tense up, "Holy shit I'm right."

"That is not-" Castiel begins before Dean takes a forkful of the pancake and holds up the food to the confused angel. "What…are you doing?"

"Eat." Dean commands, earning him a tense stare from Castiel, "That deer in the headlights thing isn't going to save you from everything, Castiel, now take a damn bite before I shove it in your mouth."

Castiel panics and quickly moves forward, taking a bite. As soon as he does his eyes widen more, watching Dean's cocky smirk while he enjoys the strange taste. It's soft and sweet and amazing. Once he swallows it he licks his lips, tasting the syrup still on it. "This is good."

"I can see that." Dean brags, "Blew your mind, didn't I?"

"My mind is very much still intact." Castiel assures him as he takes the plate and goes to sit next to Sam.

"It's a…" Dean begins and decides to give up, sighing heavily, "Yeah. Never mind." He groans, sitting down across from Sam and Castiel.

"Can Castiel watch me today?" Sam asks and Dean frowns.

"The guy can't function like a normal human being. When he learns to cook and whatnot, maybe." Dean mumbles, "Until then he is coming with me to work."

Sam pouts, "That's not fair! I wanna spend the day with him!"

"You have daycare, where you can spend time with your friends. I need to teach Castiel some stuff." Dean says, looking to Castiel, "Have you ever heard of mechanics?"

"I am familiar with the term, yes."

"I'm a mechanic. We will be spending the day at a garage."

Castiel brightens up a little at the idea of seeing more of earth in person. His first choice wouldn't have been a garage, but it is still something new and if it's anything like food it will be amazing. "Alright."

"Not fair." Sam pouts. "He likes me, too."

"It's true, I do." Castiel agrees and Dean glares at him.

"Not helping. Shut it, angel." He warns, and Castiel nods, remaining quiet.

"He likes me, I should come too!"

"You can spend time together after work." Dean says as Castiel looks to Sam.

"Patience is a virtue." Castiel adds, making Dean laugh for some reason.

"You heard the angel! Patience!"

Sam crosses his arms and glares at Dean, "Meany face."

Dean shrugs it off and goes back to eating, "Suits me."

"Sam, that is not true." Castiel says, looking to Sam, "Your brother's face is not mean, it is quite nice by the current standards of beauty." He explains, making Sam snort as Dean chokes on his food.

* * *

A/N: Wooow it didn't take two weeks. I am in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Angels in the Kitchen

_Chapter Three: Out in the real world_

* * *

Castiel sits beside Dean in the car, a motorized vehicle people use to get around faster than by foot. For them it is a impressive speed, but to Castiel it is slow and torturous. He can firmly say he does not like this mode of transportation one bit. It is relaxing, in a way, but only for a moment or so and then it becomes tedious. There are things to do and this _car_ is slowing them down.

"Dean, does this car make you happy?" He asks, having noticed a sort of joy in the man since they entered the vehicle. It's nothing compared to normal happiness, but it's a sort of nostalgia that makes the man's heavy heart seem lighter. Of course Castiel sees no perks in the oversized slow box on wheels, but he would never say that to Dean or Sam.

"Can you blame me? It's an awesome car, don't you think?" Dean asks, grinning at him, "Bet you're pretty stoked your first car ride is in my baby."

Castiel nods and looks to Dean, "It is also baby's first angel."

The smile Dean gives him actually reaches his eyes this time and makes Castiel unable to resist returning it. "Did you just make a joke, Castiel?" He asks and Castiel wants to say yes, that it was on purpose, but that would be a lie and he cannot lie to Dean.

"It was not my intention." Castiel admits, which makes Dean laugh.

"You're so weird."

"You say that a lot."

Dean shrugs, "Things that are true are often repeated."

"How very wise." Castiel observes, making Dean roll his eyes as he pulls into a garage parking lot.

"This is the garage. Get out and follow me." Dean orders before leading him inside. Immediately upon entering they come face to face with an older man who stares warily at Castiel.

"Who is this?"

"Bobby, this is Castiel, Castiel, this is Bobby Singer." Dean explains and Bobby narrows his eyes, checking Castiel over.

"His name doesn't explain who the fuck he is, idjit." Bobby says, but holds his hand out anyways, "So who the hell are ya?"

Castiel shakes his hand awkwardly, still unsure of how it works. "I am an an-"

"He is a guy I met the other day, he's interested in babysitting Sammy, but I told him I needed to get to know him better before he did so he offered…to come…to work…" Dean says, his words growing quiet as Bobby stares him down unconvinced.

"He is lying." Castiel begins before Dean grabs him and drags him away from Bobby.

"Don't tell him what you are." Dean hisses.

"Why not?"

"Because a man saying he is a damn angel will attract too much attention. And a man actually _being_ an angel will attract more!"

"I see…" Castiel mumbles before looking to Bobby, "I suppose I shall come up with something." He says and walks away from Dean to return to the older man. "My name is Castiel, I am living with Dean right now as a favor for my parents. He does not want to leave me alone in his house yet, though, as he doesn't trust me yet."

Bobby nods, "I get that." He claps a hand on Castiel's back before pointing him towards the garage area, "Do you know anything about cars?"

"Virtually nothing." Castiel admits, "My knowledge centers more around historical events."

"Aahhh, a history nerd. Well, you can stick around the garage today, Dean here will keep you out of trouble." Bobby says, looking to Dean, "Isn't that right?"

"That's right, come on history nerd." Dean orders, dragging Castiel along with him. The next few hours Dean takes care of cars, showing Castiel what he is doing and how it's done. Their routine is interrupted though, when another man comes in.

"Rufus, hey." Dean greets before motioning to Castiel, "This is Castiel, he'll be here today."

Rufus gives Dean an annoyed look, "Bobby says you brought along a playmate. Dean, the garage is no place to bring a date."

"I don't date men, Rufus." Dean huffs and Rufus shrugs.

"You don't much date women either, and you kids are all about switching things up these days."

Castiel watches Rufus go to one of the cars before turning to Dean, "What does he mean 'switching things up'?"

"Not now." Dean groans, getting back to work as well.

The four men go about their own thing, the three humans doing their normal routines, and Castiel watching all of them. It is interesting, to say the least, until it becomes dangerous. Dean is laying underneath a car, held up on car jacks, when one begins to give way. He is blissfully unaware, all of them are, until Castiel hears something that takes his attention from his conversation with Bobby. Without a word, he jumps up from the small chair beside the car Bobby is working on and runs over to Dean, grabbing his shins and yanking him out from beneath the car before it falls.

It is not a big fall, and the car doesn't get hurt from it, but Dean would have been. At the sound of the ruckus, Bobby and Rufus run over from their spots to see Dean still lying on the creeper with his legs in the air, firmly held by Castiel.

"Are you kids okay?" Bobby asks, looking at both of them before looking at the car, relief evident on his face once he has assessed nothing has been damaged.

"Damn, that was close." Rufus muses, walking past the young men and over to the car to inspect the broken jack. "Dean I told you to throw this jack out last week!"

"I…um…forgot." Dean says, his eyes staring widely at the ceiling before finally coming to look at Castiel, "You can let go now. I prefer other's legs in the air to my own."

The angel gives him a curious look, wanting to question that but deciding against it as he gently lays Dean's legs back down on the ground. He doesn't say anything, just stares at Dean with increasing confusion. As an angel he is not supposed to interfere with humans and their own devices. This would not have even killed Dean, only hurt him in a way Castiel could easily fix.

"Hey, kid," Rufus begins, patting Castiel on the back, "Good job keeping your boyfriend here safe."

"That is not the manner of our relationship." Castiel replies before looking down at Dean, "You should be more careful, Dean."

"Alright, idjits, get back to work. Dean, get yourself a good jack, and Castiel stay next to him in case something else happens." Bobby groans before heading back to his own spot.

Dean sighs and gets up, grabbing another jack before setting the car up again. Once Rufus and Bobby are out of earshot he begins talking to Castiel, "So, you're a guardian angel now, huh?"

"You cannot be happy if you are deceased. Or rendered useless through injuries." The angel points out, watching the jacks carefully as Dean works.

"Yeah, well, you could easily fix any injuries, right?"

"That is correct, but if you want to keep me a secret, coming into work the day after being crushed by a car would not be the best way to go about it." Castiel mumbles, now watching Dean's body beneath the car. He is fit, and would probably have made an excellent warrior had he been an angel. His determination and self-sacrificing ways would prove quite useful on a battlefield. Of course he should not look at Dean in such a way, he is a normal human being, not a warrior. The days of war are over and Castiel must adjust to this fact.

After a few more hours of car work and food, they are finally done for the day. Heading out to the impala, Dean pauses at the door and looks to Castiel.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome, Dean."

Dean nods and looks at Castiel, "We won't be telling Sammy what happened, understood?"

"Yes, I understand."

They pick up Sam, who tells them about his day on the car ride home. Once inside Sam takes Castiel's hand and runs him to the living room so they can watch some children's show as Dean makes dinner. He should be watching Dean make dinner, but the man said to go with the boy, so watching the cartoon will be his priority today.

"…Why do these people look so strange?" Castiel asks as the strange blobs run around on the screen.

"Cartoons are different." Sam says, "And Adventure Time has its own style."

The angel leans back in his seat and stares at the TV. "How strange. The dog seems to be made of something otherworldly…" He observes before a pink girl comes on screen, "….Is that woman made of bubblegum?"

"She's from the Candy Kingdom! She's the princess!" Sam explains.

"…Who is that woman in the sunhat?"

"A vampire!"

After a few minutes the vampire sings to the princess and Castiel looks to Sam curiously, "Are these two women in love?"

Sam smiles up at him, "I like to think so!"

"That is an interesting combination. Gum and a vampire…" Castiel muses.

"Are vampires real?" Sam asks and Castiel shrugs.

"Not on earth. They have been locked away in hell."

"Did you kill them? What were they like?"

"Merciless." Castiel begins, "There was a time in the colonial era when I ran into one eating a-" A hand clasps over his mouth from behind.

"Dinner is done!" Dean says quickly, "Go wash your hands Sammy!" He orders and Sam leaves, "Dude you can't tell a little kid about killing vampires!"

"He asked." Castiel explains, "You should always answer when asked a question. That is just good manners."

"No it isn't," Dean huffs, "That shit is gonna give him nightmares."

"Understood."

"Good, because I won't leave my brother with a man who will spend the entire day telling him war stories about demons and vampires and other shit that goes bump in the night."

"They do not go bump in the night anymore, Dean," Castiel begins, "They no longer see the night from hell."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get in there and eat some burgers like a normal person." Dean groans, going to the dinning room.

Castiel nods and follows him to the table where Sam is waiting.

* * *

A/N: Sorry. Writers block. This is all I've got.


	4. Chapter 4

Angels in the kitchen

_Chapter Four: First day babysitting_

* * *

Castiel has been living with Dean and Sam for a whole week now, and while he has enjoyed going to the garage with Dean, he is immensely happy that today he gets to stay at the house with Sam. He has learned how to order food for them, since Dean hasn't had the time to properly teach him how to cook and apparently food created with magic tastes awful, and he has learned how to properly keep Sam clean and safe. So today is the big day, the day he proves to Dean he can actually help him.

Holding Sam in his arms he watches as Dean gets ready before coming up to them and smiling at his little brother.

"I'll be back later, help Castiel out when he needs it." He says before leaning forward and awkwardly hugging the boy in Castiel's arms. "W-well…on that note…don't burn down my house, make sure he stays in one piece, and the take-out menus are on the fridge."

"Goodbye, Dean." Castiel mumbles as Sam waves.

"Bye bye, Dean!" The boy calls out and Dean flashes his brother one last smile before heading out.

The rest of the morning goes well, sort of. Castiel feeds Sam cereal, watches TV with him, and lays him down for his nap. Of course between those Castiel spills cereal all over the floor, frets with Sam for thirty minutes when the TV won't work because it became unplugged, and almost break's Sam's eardrums when he begins reading the naptime story in his true voice. Luckily, he easily remedied the first, Sam took care of the TV, and using his healing powers saved him with the last. In the afternoon, Castiel is telling him (Dean approved) stories of heaven, waiting for their food to arrive.

"And so Anna was punished for coming down here in a time of war." He explains, "Anna is always doing dangerous things, just like Gabriel and Balthazar."

"Those three were your friends, right?" Sam asks, eyes wide with awe as he listens to the angel.

"They were my closest siblings, yes."

"So…you are all…siblings?"

"That is correct." Castiel affirms and Sam grows uneasy.

"Then…how were babies born in heaven?"

They both fall into a heavy silence, staring at one another. Castiel would answer, honestly he would, but he has no idea how new angels came to be. He has no idea how new anything comes to be. As a warrior you need not worry yourself with reproduction.

"…Is that bad?" Sam asks quietly and Castiel shakes his head.

"Not at all…probably…perhaps? I do not honestly know." He admits, making Sam smile at him.

"You don't know either?" The boy asks happily, "Dean won't tell me, he's mean."

"Dean only keeps secrets you would not want or need to know." Castiel points out, "If he will not tell you, chances are neither of us need worry about such things."

"Does a stork bring babies?" Sam asks.

"No." Castiel answers quickly, "The last bird of the Ciconiiformes family has nothing to do with any babies but their own."

"…Then how do babies get here?"

"They are born from women, that much I know."

"…So mommy brought me here?"

"Yes, you form in the woman's stomach," Castiel explains, placing a hand on his own, "Starting out very tiny and then growing into a full infant. Once you are a full infant you are born from them. I do not know how you are formed, though."

"Magic?" Sam suggests.

"Science is the reigning power on earth."

"You sound like Kevin!"

Castiel looks around the room, wondering if Kevin is one of those 'imaginary friends' he has heard about. "Who is Kevin?"

"He's our neighbor and friend!"

Before Castiel can ask anymore, a knock comes to the door. They both share a look, unsure of whether they should answer it or not. "Dean said not to open the door."

"But food." Sam argues.

"But Dean…"

"Food. We open the door for food."

Castiel nods and walks over, opening the door to see a young man with no food. "You do not have food, you cannot come in."

The boy laughs a little, "Dean's orders? Well, don't worry about it, he told me to check on you two." He peaks his head past the door and waves to Sam. "Hey Sammy!"

"Kevin!" Sam giggles, jumping off the couch and running over to drag him inside. "This is Kevin, Castiel!"

Kevin smiles at Castiel and holds his hand out, "Kevin Tran, advanced placement."

Castiel shakes it, staring at him confused, "Placement in what?"

"Oh, right, an angel wouldn't know." The teen says, more to himself than anything, and Castiel panics a little. No one is supposed to know, Dean said it was dangerous.

"Did Dean tell you that?" Castiel asks and Kevin shakes his head no.

"Figured it out myself. I live right across the street, it's easy to tell."

"Not to anyone else, so how is it easy for you?"

Kevin looks him dead in the eyes. "Advanced. Placement."

"...I see…"

The food comes shortly after this and the three eat, Kevin showing Castiel how to 'properly eat a pizza', an act which apparently does not entail eating different pieces first. Castiel uses this for one slice, but quickly returns to eating it in the order he prefers; peperoni, cheese, sauce, bread. He ignores the looks Kevin gives him. By the time they are done eating, Sam is covered in sauce and cheese.

"He needs a bath." Kevin says, watching the little boy touch things with his sauce covered fingers, "You definitely need to give him a bath."

"Alright." Castiel stands up and grabs Sam, carrying him into the bathroom with Kevin following. He turns on the faucet, using the blue since the red one makes you burn.

"…You can't put him in that." Kevin says from behind him, "Only using cold will make him freeze."

Castiel pauses, halfway through helping Sam out of his shirt, and stares at the water, "Your faucets make no sense to me." He admits and Kevin laughs a little.

"You don't take showers?"

"Angels have no need for shows. When we are dirty, or our clothing is tattered, we can easily fix it."

Kevin smiles at him, clearly amused, "Well aren't you just a lucky little angel? Alright then, here's how this works." He comes and sits beside Castiel in front of the tub and turns on the red faucet.

"That burns." Castiel warns.

"When not mixed with the cold it burns, just like the cold freezes, but when put together they are very comfortable." Kevin explains, taking Castiel's hand and bringing it under the faucet to feel the very nice temperature of the water.

"How impressive." Castiel finishes undressing Sam before he and Kevin give him a bath, Kevin taking the time to show him what to use and how to use it. Once they finish it is close to dinner time, so Castiel pulls out a take-out menu.

"Nah, let's make something for them." Kevin says, taking the menu from his hand, "Homemade is healthier."

"I cannot cook," Castiel admits, "And Dean forbade us from using the stove…or oven…or toaster…or microwave."

"Or blender!" Sam adds.

"Yes, or blender."

Kevin laughs a little, "Don't worry about it! I cook all the time! We'll start with something simple like stir fry." He suggests, going through cupboards and the fridge for ingredients. Lining them up, he places the steak in front of Castiel while he works on cutting the vegetables. "Cut the meat into small strips."

Castiel takes the knife in hand, feeling his whole body relax at the feel of such a familiar object. It has been a long time since he used one, but there is nothing Castiel understands more than a knife. He stares at the meat beneath him before making quick work of chopping it up perfectly.

"Wooooow, so what are you? A warrior angel?" Kevin asks and Castiel simply nods, "Heh, a warrior babysitting a little boy. That's hilarious."

"Yes, to an onlooker I imagine it would be quite humorous. Dean does not seem the humor in it, though. Neither do I." Castiel mumbles. "I cannot help him…as he needs me to. I am more of a hindrance."

"You think so?" Kevin smiles at him as he pours sauce into the skillet, "Because I think this is the most at peace Dean has been since his parents died. Granted, he's not running around laughing and joking as much as usual, but he's always been relatively gruff and rude. This is the first time he has trusted Sammy to anyone other than me or Jo…or Charlie that one time."

Castiel looks at Kevin, "Who are Jo and-?"

"What the hell!" Dean screams from the doorway, quickly running into the kitchen, "Who said you guys could use my stove?" He yells, glaring at Kevin. "Don't drag Castiel into doing bad things!"

Castiel stares at Dean, "It is alright, Dean."

"Oh yeah?" The older Winchester asks, "How so?"

"Because Kevin Tran is advanced placement."

Dean stares at him for a moment before shooting Kevin another dirty look, "Seriously? You've got the angel saying it, too?"

Kevin simply shrugs, "Angels are smart. He knows what's what."

* * *

A/N: Damn I suck at writing Kevin. Well, guess I just have to watch more SPN and study up. I'm sorry this took so long. Between finals and family coming up for the holidays I have been wicked busy.


	5. Chapter 5

Angels in the kitchen

_Chapter Five: Making plans_

* * *

Castiel wakes up on the couch, his body twisted with one leg above the couch resting on the wall behind it and the other outstretched to the arm rest on the other end while his arms seen to be wrapped around something. His eyes flutter open to see a small head on his chest, Sam sound asleep on top of him with his own arms placed on top of the boy. He is used to sleeping on the uncomfortable couch, but it never ceases to amaze him when he wakes up to the small boy clinging to him.

Dean is not yet awake, as Castiel cannot smell any coffee or hear the incoherent murmurs that fill the house when the eldest Winchester first rises, so he can't help but wonder why Sam did not go to his brother's room. Castiel looks at the sleeping boy and decides not to wake him. He finds himself increasingly helpless to a desire to spoil the boy lately, something he tries to do with Dean yet fails at miserably. While it is easy enough to allow Sam a touch of his wings, or a hug every now and then, those same tactics _do not_ work on Dean. He cannot encourage Dean to touch his wings, as it elicits a strange reaction in himself, and when he so much as stands too close to the older Winchester, he freaks out.

"Castiel," Sam calls out, his voice muffled by the angel's chest, "Wings."

Without another thought Castiel allows his wings to come out, allowing them to stretch and expand before wrapping around the boy on top of him. It has become an act he doesn't even think about now, using his wings to comfort the small boy. In the two weeks he has been with them he has learned the full extent of what his wings can do, he has a better control over them now than he ever did. Rather than simply using them to fly or indiscriminately thrashing them about in a fight, he can now flex them just enough that the end feathers will wipe tears from a tiny cheek or angle them in a way that will cover a child from the rain when an umbrella is forgotten.

"Sammy I told you to stop hanging all over him." A familiar voice calls from somewhere behind Castiel. Dean comes to stand in front of them both and stare down the angel. "I know I said keep him happy, but you don't need to spoil him."

Castiel simply stares up at him, his wings instinctively fluttering at the sight of the man. It's an act that has only been happening for a few days, but both of them have noticed it, although Dean goes to great lengths not to mention it. "Happiness comes from affection, Dean."

"Don't quote scripture to me you holy tax accountant." Dean huffs and Castiel sits up, Sam still clinging to him.

"That is not scripture, Dean. It is simply common sense." Castiel sighs before giving him a harsh look, "And do not liken me to someone as trivial as a tax accountant."

"Isn't everyone equal in the eyes of god?" Dean mocks and Castiel already feels exhausted. Since Kevin came over a few days ago to help the angel out, Dean has been far more snarky and short tempered with Castiel. He isn't sure why, but he knows that it is thinning out his patience.

"Everyone is equal as a person, however job titles are not equal, Dean. It is in heaven as it is on earth, different titles elicit different levels of respect." Castiel explains, retracting his wings and holding Sam in his arms so he can stand up from the couch. "I do not know why you are so cruel to me recently, Dean, but I am not pleased with this turn of events."

"It's not your job to be pleased, it is your job to i_make me pleased/i_, isn't it?" Dean asks, staring down the now hurt angel. It is true, he has gotten no closer to making Dean happy. All he has become is a babysitter for Sam in the past few weeks and he still has yet to make Dean Smile or laugh or react in any way towards him other than annoyed or concerned. Not even concerned for his wellbeing, but concerned of the damage Castiel might do to mess up his day.

Which, for the record, he has never done.

"Why are you so unhappy with me?" Castiel frowns, noting the momentary rise of Dean's eyebrows when he does so. "It has only been two weeks, Dean, and I am doing all I can in my power to help you."

Dean goes rigid and Castiel can see in his eyes the exact moment he realizes how i_not alright/i_ what he just said was. "Ah…that's not it."

"Dean's not mad at you, he's mad at Kevin for meeting you. Now Kevin will be talking about you to everyone." Sam mumbles, his face now buried in Castiel's shoulder. "Which means he will be teased a lot about living with another man. He's simply embarrassed. When Dean is embarrassed he gets mean towards the person embarrassing him."

"What the hell you little shit, shut your stupid mouth!" Dean yells and Sam lifts his head from Castiel's shoulder to smile at the angel.

"See?"

Castiel looks to Dean in concern, "You should not call your baby brother such harsh names."

"He only calls those he loves little shits." Sam says, quickly earning a disapproving look from both Castiel and Dean.

"Don't curse." They scold in unison and Sam laughs a little.

"You should spend the day together!" Sam offers, making Castiel light up. It's perfect, really. Today is Dean's day off and getting to spend time with him would help Castiel figure out better ways to make him happy.

"Excellent," Castiel looks to Dean, "Let's go out together."

"Only if you never word it like that again." The older Winchester groans, "So what are we going to do? Go to the park or something?"

Sam shakes his head, "No! Bad Dean!" He scolds, confusing them both. "I can't come!"

"You can't?" Dean asks.

"Why not?" Castiel adds.

"I'll stay with Kevin." Sam says in lieu of an explanation.

"Kevin is not old enough to watch you on his own!" Dean groans.

"But Dean, Kevin is in advanced placement." Castiel points out, "Surely that means he is intelligent beyond his age in all things."

"It means he's a fucking nerd." Dean huffs, grabbing Sam out of Castiel's arms and placing him in a chair. "A nerd who, when I leave Sam with him, teaches the kid how to talk like a nerd."

Castiel looks down at Sam in awe, "Is Sam, perhaps, in advanced placement as well?"

"Sam isn't even in school!" Dean snaps, "And if he ends up in it, I'm not letting him be a dick about it like Kevin is."

Castiel grimaces as an unsettling image comes to his mind, "Kevin is in no means like male genitalia, Dean, do not be obscene."

Dean lets out a long suffering sigh before looking to Castiel, "You are easily the most exhausting person I have ever met."

"You are by far the most obstinate creature I have met." The angel counters.

"You guys are going to have so much fun today!" Sam teases, earning him a harsh look from Dean.

"You know what? Fine, we will go out without Sam. He can go to Bobby's." He says as the look on his face turns almost calculating, "But if we do, Sam is not coming home tonight."

Castiel frowns at the idea. He has never truly been alone with Dean, and to go a whole 24 hours without Sam seems almost impossible now. However, it is his job to help Dean and do as he wants, so he cannot say anything against the idea. "If that is what you want…"

"Oh yes. Definitely." Dean says, smirking at Sam, "What do you think, Sammy?"

The youngest Winchester smiles up at his brother, "Alright! I like Bobby, anyways!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Dean nods, pulling out his phone, "Too bad he's gone for the weekend." He muses as he goes through his contact list. "Looks like it's Benny for you."

"Nooo!" Sam whines, "I don't like Benny! He's weird!"

Dean rolls his eyes and lightly nudges Castiel, "No weirder than this one."

"Castiel is different! He's our angel!" Sam pouts, "Benny is some weird guy you got into trouble with in high school."

"He had my back in fights with assholes from school. Benny is a good guy. Besides, you like his girlfriend, don't you?" Dean asks and Sam pauses.

"Andréa is nice…" He admits.

"Yep, well you're going there." Dean says, clicking a button and bringing the phone to his ear. "I have to have out with your weirdo, you can hang out with mine."

"They're technically both yours." Sam reminds him grumpily. "Castiel is here for you."

Castiel goes over to Sam as Dean talks to his friend on the phone, "That is not true." He says, kneeling down beside the boy's chair. "I was sent here to make Dean happy, but it is technically you who summoned me." His hand comes up to rest on Sam's head, "I care about you as much as I do your brother."

"Not more?" Sam asks, pouting more. "I'm nicer to you."

"Mm," Castiel agrees, "But Dean is a truly good person. One cannot help but be charmed by his awkward ways."

"Just who exactly is the awkward one?" Dean grumbles as he comes to stand on the other side of Sam. "At least I can be alone in a house without needing some nosy little high schooler to help me." He points out and Castiel goes to say something, "If you mention his advanced placement one more time I swear to god I am leaving you at Benny's as well."

"I have no problem meeting your friend Benny." Castiel says and Dean scowls.

"Of course you don't." He mumbles something under his breath that Castiel decides not to listen in on as he heads into the kitchen to get cereal for everyone. "We're eating and then you're leaving Sammy."

"Why can't I come home tonight?" Sam asks, pouting at his brother who pointedly avoids looking at his face.

"Because we are going to be doing grown up stuff."

Castiel and Sam stare at Dean for a few moments before the angel finally speaks up, "What do you mean grown up stuff?"

Dean rolls his eyes and motions for Castiel to cover Sam's ears, which he does. "Drinking and strip clubs, Castiel. I'm getting drunk and you're seeing boobs."

"I have no interest in seeing boobs." Castiel says, ignoring Sam struggling in his grasp, "Why must we go there?"

"You want to make me happy? Boobs and booze will make me happy." Dean explains and Castiel stares at him for a moment before letting go of Sam so he can hear again.

"I understand."

Sam smiles at the two, "Yay! It's a date!"

"It's not a date!" Dean says firmly, "Don't you dare go around telling people it's a date!"

"I'll try not to…" Sam begins, looking up at his brother, "But who knows what I'll say do Benny when they are laying me down to sleep?"

"How devious." Castiel observes and Dean glares at his little brother.

"What the hell kind of little kid are you?"

* * *

A/N: Ughhhhhh filler? Filler sucks, I know. Got sick, everything sucks. I'm sorry you must put up with my failures!


End file.
